1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a power driver, a method of driving the power driver, and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device including the power driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various levels of voltages are required to drive flat panel display devices. For example, a portable device including an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Display (AMOLED) device requires a first power voltage ELVDD and a second power voltage ELVSS as voltages necessary for driving of pixel circuits provided on a display panel. Also, the portable device requires a first driving voltage VGH and a second driving voltage VGL for switching of transistors included in respective pixel circuits.
The first power voltage ELVDD and the second power voltage ELVSS are generated by a power IC provided separately from the AMOLED device and are applied to the display panel. The first driving voltage VGH and the second driving voltage VGL are generated in a power driver for driving a Low Temperature Polysilicon (LTPS) gate driver provided in the display panel. In this case, the power driver receives voltages from a battery used in a portable device such as a mobile phone, and then converts the received voltages into necessary voltages. (i.e., the first driving voltage VGH and the second driving voltage VGL).